avatar of the nine
by Wandering Phoniex
Summary: AU: narutos life sucks, so he lets kyuubi free and dies but oh wait a minute he gets to come back in the land of cyrodill narutoXoblivion crossover naruXharem
1. the city has it all

Avatar of the nine

Written by gate guardian of hell

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the elder scrolls series I wish I did though

**In this universe there are realms not dimensions the first person to travel between realms and he has died with the knowledge for over a millennia but people tried to do recreate it and failed only for a young boy a boy pushed beyond to the brink of insanity to release the demon inside him and die and to become a legend.**

_**Fucking villagers**_** thought Naruto. You see Naruto wasn't always cheery after an incident in his childhood he's been a dark young boy he repressed it earlier until**

**He met a thing what would change his view on humanity as good people but as good people or slimy fucktards.**

**(flashback) **

**a Young ten year old Naruto just got to sleep but the kyuubi no kitsune decided to level with the kid he started to respect in a manner.**

"Hey kid come here". Said kyuubi. "Who are you?" asked Naruto Interesting the avatar of the gods does show no fear thought kyuubi. "I have come to tell you something. Before you ask how I am here the fool known as namikaze minato sealed me inside you and for a while I hated you I really did but then I realized I was hating a child. That was as bad as the pathetic villages that would attack an innocent child" said kyuubi. "I see that" replied a surprisingly calm Naruto "Now I would like to make a deal just say the word and rip off this seal and I will kill the villagers just think of it as a little penance for the suffering you had to endure on my behalf" said kyuubi using his tails to point to the seal for effect. 

"**I understand"**

**(end flashback) **

**That was over 7 years ago…**

**Now back with our Protagonist he is currently by himself on team 7's training field **

**And he is watching his team train without him. But you're probably asking why he is alone well kakashi favors sasgay and his loyal lapdog over Naruto. The reason is though he sees Naruto as a person not worth his time. Well in the morning he left Naruto alone and only said "sasuke and sakura did well in the invasion Naruto from what they told me you cowered in fear at gaara and you know that isn't the shinobi way" and then led sasuke and sakura off without noticing the smug looks that sasuke and sakura were throwing Naruto.**

_**That stupid mother fucking pervert**_** thought our hero. No one ever knows that Naruto is really a genius besides kyuubi and well they are retards for it besides the sandaime. He' the one who tutored Naruto and told him that shinobi are masters of deception. Well they are deceptive indeed including the one what would surely best shikamaru in tests and strategy.**

_**That's it I could stand those villagers but when that pervert gives away my victory to a faggot and a pink-hair harpy he's gone far enough including the village. Kyuubi I'm removing the seal LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!!!**_** Naruto mentally ordered kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi nodded his head and naruto's world went black…**

"**Child wake up" commanded a voice with a regal tone to it. **_**Uggggggh what's going on?**_

"**Uggggggggh feels like someone died" said Naruto. "Yes someone did…and many others but the catalyst was you" chuckled the same voice. He chuckled while many others laughed and did the same, even one giggled.**

"**WH…who are you?" asked Naruto nervously.**

**Well my name is Talos formerly known as Tiber septum, and my compatriots are eight of make up the nine divines". Answered the newly christened Talos.**

_**Nine divines who are these guys thinking that they ar…**_** "We are gods" said a dragon like man said out of the blue**

"**Can you read my thoughts!?!?!" said Naruto.**

"**Yes we can and I'm sorry for startling you I am Akotosh and I am pleased to meet you".**

"**enough chit chat though Naruto our realm of tamriel needs you the emperor is been chased day and night and we have another one who is chosen for greatness just like his ancestor Cyrus was yet even he is not enough but he hasn't died yet so we cannot resurrect him to give him our blessings and grant him the powers of the nine for his use we will appear in your dreams to tell of your duties and powers personally but the next time you sleep you will get to watch the proceedings watch the trial of a majority of konoha's fate!" he paused for breath**

"**But until then you must go to tamreil and rendezvous with Cyrus' descendant**

**Markus. So until then Uzumaki Naruto we bid you farewell" said Tiber septum**

**And then Naruto fell into darkness…**

**Just to realize he's falling over 1000 feet in the air going into a city made of stone (an: to those who don't know that city is the imperial city) Naruto knowing that he must slow his fall tried to summon his chakra but the problem for him was that the rule the man who stumbled upon realm travel is: That whenever you travel to a new realm regardless of your realms energy source it will change into the realm you just chosen he learnt of this immediately after going to a new realm but the difference to him and Naruto is well. He landed in a tree Naruto is falling a few hundred feet now towards a stone city. But a when he landed he landed without injury on his two feet.**

**Markus was having a bad day he and his sister Jena were going to travel to a festival in hammerfall and stopped in the Imperial city for food and other supply's**

**But unfortunately the count and countess of leyawin came to visit the emperor and the son of the count and countess, an arrogant S.O.B named Steffan had the **_**gall**_** to try and rape his sister and now he and the stupid bastards guards are fighting and what's worse the imperial guards aren't interfering.**

_**Figures though…when that arrogant steffan is attacked he is a coward behind his parents but when he has guards to help him he is even more of a pompous asshole**_** thought Markus.**

"**Come now I will look after you I am next in line to rule leyawin after all" steffan declared.**

**However steffan wasn't looking for this response "not on your life you pompous pig the only reason why the imperial legion isn't interfering is so that your parents don't make there life hell!" and she tried to break free but his grip was iron his heart manically cold.**

**He laughed as he chopped her neck making her face the dark embrace that is unconsciousness**

"**Sister!" yelled Markus as he just knocked out the guards with minimal injuries.**

"**I'll kill you! You! And after I kill you I'll rape your sister and then when she's barely alive and awake I'll give her your head and then cut hers off" steffan decreed insanely. Passersby and watchmen alike were stunned to here that the exalted count and countess' son was such a sick twisted cold manic and it scared them to the bone.**

**They only hoped that someone would have the courage to stop him before someone is hurt and yet they also wished that his little sister became the new countess.**

**She was beautiful, kind hearted and if you pissed her off you may as well pray to the nine because after she's through with you death will feel like a relief. Much better than the current heir to the city.**

**There prayers became answered when a blur a chop to the neck later and the crazy heir was halted…**

"**What the bloody hell is going on?" said a voice.**

"**Well that man you just knocked unconscious tried to rape my sister. Your see this man is a noble of cyrodill and he thought he could rape my sister. She is a spell caster and not a fighter. Unlike me I am a warrior who was forced to fight that pigs body guards." Explained Markus. " spell caster" replied Naruto but this Naruto was different because it seems that while he fell he gained some knowledge of his powers and the world but classes weren't explained only about the land and the laws of magicka fortunately he landed with a soft thump and that surprised Naruto then he guessed that the nine wanted him to shit his pants or something of that nature. **

"**You must be from somewhere different I'll give you and explanation for that to. You see there are 3 main types of fighting in tamriel stealth, spell caster and warrior **

**And they branch off however people can mix it as for example I am a doomage I use heavy armor and melee weapons but I also use conjuration and destruction magic.**

**However my sister is an assassin-destroyer she uses stealth light armor and daggers as well as destruction magic"**

**Naruto nodded sagely and then they heard the sounds of footsteps and talking.**

"**Father mother your highness these are the two men that attacked me"**

**Uriel septum (an: I really need to check if that's his first name right) "but count leyawin should we let them explain for themselves" said Uriel.**

"**No buts they both attacked my son in broad day light and in public they should be sent to the darkest cell you have now guards take them away!" said the count and stormed off to see his fat prick of a son.**

**The imperial prison was commissioned in the first era by Tiber septum so that the many criminals preying on those just settling settlers were imprisoned until the imperial legion increased in size. There are multiple dungeons and prison cells lined up on and bellow ground but on the deepest darkest cell is where we find the two heroes'.**

"**I wonder what's happening to my sister" said markus. "relax my friend only time will tell." replied Naruto**

"**Friend you consider me a friend" said markus. "umm yeah I do why was your only friend your sister" asked Naruto with both eyes closed but when he opened them he saw markus nodding. "tell me why" asked Naruto.**

**Markus sighed and then sat down and began to explain. "back in hammerfall and cyrodill we were both respected by the people for been the descendants of Cyrus he led the redguard rebellion by the way I'm a redguard and so is my sister and his cutlass was our family heirloom you see after the rebellion he got the sword multiple enchantments what made it a powerful weapon and so both people feared us because they believed that if they wronged us we would kill them with it so they acted normal pretended to like us so they could grab the sword, it is a powerful weapon and my sister still has it with her so that's why I'm worried because she's …well was once my only friend until I met you and someone could grab it if they over power her they'll take her and murder her" said markus sadly.**

**Naruto felt sad to him. He knew that was from the heart and that they had to get out of there. Not only for freedom but to find his sister. **_**Besides she looks beautiful **_**thought Naruto.**

"**Hey you hear that markus" said Naruto**

"**Yes someone's coming "**

"**Let's look"**

**They got up and went to the cell door and apparently a dark elf heard it to and also decided to mess with their heads.**

"**Well well what do we have here and imperial and redguard aren't you just happy I know I am you can never see the light and enjoy freedom". "You are just stuck in a cell with a stinky window as your only light". "Well let me tell you something you two your going to Die in here! And you know what those are guards coming for who well its you! He he ha ha ha he he"**

"**This way your majesty"**

"**My sons they are dead aren't they"**

"**I'm sorry for your loss but please sir try to remember the current situation.**

**The captain of the guards stops and says "what this cell was supposed to stay off limits oh well… ok you prisoners go to the walk where the window is and stay there we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way".**

**Both Naruto and markus go to the back the captain opens the gate walks in goes to where they are and pushes a brick and a hidden passage comes. "Please your majesty we must keep moving" said the captain then went through the passage.**

**The others start to move then the emperor stops "you two I seen you two let me see your faces". He walks and inspects the faces.**

"**So it is true this is the day… talos give me strength. You to are probably wondering what I'm saying well? I will tell you for as long as I have been ruling my empire another force ruled my dreams I saw images on the future. Death, destruction, jaws opening to the forces of oblivion itself. And what does it have to do today? Well today's the day I die…and the dragon fires will extinguish and the barrier between our world and oblivion will open and their forces will rain fire and brimstone upon our land scaring, raping and pillaging flesh and land alike. Come with us come with us so salvation and to begin your destiny's they are both important and will determine the outcome" "who are these guards though" "these are my personal bodyguards they are called the blades" said the emperor. The emperor walked away and so did the other guard but barurus one of the blades said "looks like it's your lucky days just stay out of our way".**

**Both Markus and Naruto decided to head into the passage after Barurus into the unknown and to meet a date with their future…**

**In the gardens of the nine**

**Nine gods watch the proceedings and all thought**

_**Don't let us down. Uzumaki Naruto.**_

"**Shouldn't of we told Naruto of his parentage" said the woman**

"**Hmmmm" all the males said "naaaaaaah".**

**The woman just sighed about the males surrounding her and thought and smiled**

_**Naruto my son…we will meet again...**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Wow never knew I could make that long but I did**

**No flames please and please give me some constructive criticism so I can make the fic better**

**And there is no voting for pairings cause I have an idea and I could pull it off without people screaming for another Naruto character coming in I have it thought out.**

**Also I forgot to mention Naruto is 17 in this **

**And markus is 19 **

**And Jena is 17**

**I made the times different for Naruto but its au so bite me P**

**And what happened to Jena you'll find out oh yes you will**

**Oh yeah and there's a female god in the game I think and yeah if there isn't one of them is now. I think its their god of nature or peace or something meh I'll remember and guess his father… no its not namikaze minato**

**Ja ne**


	2. out for blood

Avatar of the nine

Written by gate guardian of hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the elder scrolls series If I did I wouldn't write this

**Actionliker: yeah you'll see it this chapter and their trial for existence**

**(BEGIN STORY)**

**Three loud cry's of "defend the emperor were heard by only six people in the begin of the labyrinth the first of the assassins tried to get the captain from behind he failed and alerted the rest of the party they all drew their weapons and got into their stances except for Naruto and Markus they both drew up their fists (AN: FISTS OF FKIN FURY) and the captain charged and did an upwards slash at the assassin, failed and was punched in the nose , kicked in the ribs and a sword plunged in her heart and fell dead before 5 horror filled eyes.**

**The other to blades quickly snapped out of their stupor before charging in blood rages, angry they couldn't save her, angry that they made the party weaker**

**And more prone for them to find the chink in their armor, one blade stabbed one in the skull with his short blade, the assassin fell back, knocking over two others in which gave Naruto and markus enough time to grab the fallen captains weapons.**

**In markus' hand was an akaviri katana it was encrusted with a runes and gave a glow what calmed markus' nerves about the situation, Naruto had a steel short sword a finely crafted hilt with a strong blade both ex-prisoners charged the two pre-occupied assassins and they snapped out of their stupor.**

**One assassin charged at markus, he counter killed with punching him in the gut smashing the katana's hilt into his neck making the wannabe hitman hit the ground the assassin look up only to see him have his body separated in two his head from his body the only thing what was etched into his soul forever, was his masters laughing at him, mocking him he would of widened his eyes in horror when a hand came out of the darkness grabbed his soul and dragged him down to oblivion his ghostly wails would go unheard as the souls of the dead couldn't hear the condemned.**

**Markus turned to naruto's direction only to find the blonde toying with the assassin as if he were training on a training dummy.**

**Naruto was having fun with himself he was having fun until he was frozen and he saw the assailant grinning. He was panicking until he heard a calm voice inside him saying **_**'use your inner dragon my son'**_** Naruto wanting to try anything to get him anywhere but in the current situation hurled himself into his mind to find the 'inner dragon'.**

**(Mindscape)**

**Naruto was walking on a snowy peak until he saw someone he recognized well to be more precise **_**two**_

"**Akatosh and the lady who was with the other gods why are you here?" said a confused Naruto, Akatosh was about to answer when his mate went over to his son. (An: surprise surprise he's a gods son)**

**the woman stared a Naruto for a long time almost looking like someone threw her heart in a blender like fruit turned to the max and didn't put the lid on the damn machine, yep that look, Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when the woman embraced him**

"**I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you son" cried out the 'woman', but Akatosh came over to make more sense for the poor kid.**

**He sighed and tried to find the right words to make sure he doesn't screw this up,**

**Once he got the words in his mind he began,**

"**Naruto when a god and goddess conceive a child they have to have the born in the mortal plane of the realm but gods and goddess of realms can enter others your mother and I where in the dimension what contained kyuubi when she went into in labor" he sucked in breath and began again, "Naruto what I'm trying to say is me and that woman who's crying" he sighed "I'm not good with words so I won't mix it, we are your parents Naruto.**

**Right then and there time stopped right there and chrono's god of all time in every realm thought when time unfroze **_**what the hell did I fart or something**_

**Naruto's reaction was not expected, he didn't go into a rage he really didn't, instead**

**All the pent up sadness and anger frustration came out shattering naruto's mask like someone smashing fine china, he went to his knees and buried his eyes in his palms.**

**Now Akatosh was a powerful god and was accurate a predicting things but seeing his son break down, he so did not expect that of all things to happened so assumed the mantle of the loving father like skooma junkies in the place their dreams are made bottle and sold illegally, "son, shhh, shhhh its ok we are here now we will be sure to make up" reassured Akatosh. His mate who has stopped crying on Naruto and who is also comforting him nods her head when Naruto looked in her direction.**

**The 'woman' spoke up in a motherly tone "yes but first I haven't introduced myself I am dibella, goddess of peace and nature. I'm glad you're with us now but now is not the time for such things we have to bestow our powers to you" she then took in naruto's still sobbing figure "please dear cheer up"**

**Naruto however spoke up "you don't understand I'm glad I met you until I met you I was depressed because I felt like the world was out to get me and that my parents abandoned me" Naruto wiped away a few tears and thought but then something occurred to him, "hey guys… if you gave birth why did you leave me?"**

**Akatosh having enough with been ignored said "gods cannot interfere with the mortal planes however a goddess can go to the plane of mortal creation to give birth but due to the fact in that realm they separate the children from the mother at birth she had to go back without you she wasn't able to hold her body in the mortal realm because after birth your mother was exhausted and couldn't keep pouring her energy into it so she had to withdraw into the godly plane but that's the thing they can only go through for birth she couldn't go back for you".**

**Dibella then looked at Akatosh and nodded then she began "anyway my powers are to control nature at will and to make people feel at peace and make them happy with others instantly you also will have every creature in existence to help you on your travels and some beasts"**

**When she finished Akatosh spoke "I made a deal with talos when he was Tiber septim I gave him some of my blood and an amulet with the amulet his descendants use it to light the dragonfires which is a barrier what protects tamreil from oblivion but since uriel septim is dying and that his life will end tonight the fires will burn out and will the daedric lord mehunes dagon will be able to attack the lands, and that's where three people come in. You, markus and the final heir Martin septim."**

**Akatosh breathed out and in and continued "now I'll bestow you an amulet what will be like the amulet of kings but it will be different and it will let you summon our kin and do a few other effects. Like opening your dragon blood I will explain your stages later but the first lets your get out of paralysis and resist disease, it also makes you able to transform into a half-dragon and you can spew dragon fires what will be able to destroy anything and also have claws what will be unbreakable and will have some of my essence within them"**

**Dibella came up and kissed him on the cheek and said "so long for now son but remember just thing of us in your dreams and we will appear…**

**And then there was darkness for Naruto for a minute…**

**Naruto found himself back in time like that never happened but everyone was watching in amazement as a black mist was encircling naruto's neck and forming an amulet shape just like the emperors' and when the mist became solid it was a stunning piece of jewelry, it was like uriel's amulet in every way and but the jewel in the middle was pure black with crimson in the middle when someone closely inspects it, it is a black diamond with a blood red pearl **_**in**_** the damn thing**

**But then it did something completely amazing in went into his neck and Naruto began to transform.**

**Black wings exploded out of his back with crimson and gold tribal markings on them black tribal tattoos printed on his skin black claws came out of his knuckles laced with the hints of blood… naruto's hair went pure black with crimson streaks,**

**And for the final piece he gained a six pack.**

**Naruto check his changes everyone distinctly heard him say "badass" in a slightly deeper and demonic tone but the tone held power and wisdom not a demons power and bloodlust.**

**He looked at the remaining assassins and grinned showing his more draconic teeth and he disappeared…**

**Only to reappear with a daedric claymore, they wondered how he received it when they saw an assassin opened a small portal to oblivion an armory to be more precise**

**And then they saw it glow and golden glow, and then the assassins thought **

_**Shit…**_** hell one shit his pants, naruto's allies thought **_**glad he's on our side**_** while a shadowy figure hidden from the proceedings watching thought **_**he WILL become a problem I better report to lord camoran**_** and then quickly left.**

**Two assassins charged Naruto delivered a brutal uppercut which connected but because of the claws Naruto had to shake the head off the claws, once he was off with them however he quickly blocked a strike with a mace, not expecting such power in the blow Naruto quickly staggered back but regained his bearings and cleaved the man in two…literally.**

**Then the last assassin tried to cast the paralysis again only to have his arms cut off and land on the floor while he was pleading like a geyser.**

"**kid you and the other guy are definitely coming with us" said baraus while Naruto transformed back into human form only the fact he still has the six pack and the amulet returned around his neck**

"**why we should just kill them they both could be with the assassins" said the second-in-command.**

"**If he was he would of attacked us not attack them" countered baraus.**

"**fine…" grumbled the second in command.**

"**Naruto…" markus began but Naruto interrupted "it's a long story but a heard a voice saying ****use your inner dragon my son**** I went in there and I found Akatosh and Dibella. They told me I was their son and I broke down in my mind. They awoke my powers and I will explain fully later" Naruto said.**

"**wait you're the son of Akatosh" emperor uriel septim said "look take the amulet of dragons I know in my heart I won't survive tonight so I want you to take this to jaffure at weyion priory baraus will mark it on your map take it to jaffure he knows where my son is… please" asked uriel**

"**We will not fail you" answered markus and Naruto at the same time.**

"**excellent now come with us we are near the sewers" said uriel, they began to head for the door Naruto and markus went first then uriel then baraus and the second in command. When they shut the door we turn our attention to the other matter of the village konohanogure…**

**(After Naruto released the seal: august 17, 11:14 am)**

**kakashi left Naruto alone and took sasgay and the pink haired lapdog whore who only people would screw would be blind guys and most of them would pass up this hopeless fuck she'd more like scream out like the banshee she is "sasuke-kun" over and over, but kakashi felt a sense of foreboding one what didn't leave like a bad cold**

"**neh sasuke- kun do you want to go out after training" asked sakura in her mind seductive way but to everyone else it sounded like a baboons mating call.**

"**no" said the homosexual avenger (an: I mean seriously he runs to a freaking pedophile he must be gay!)**

**but all of a sudden a massive chakra surge was felt all over konoha, everyone felt it, little children and babies alike cried, shinobi who lived through the kyuubi attack felt the familiar chakra and went to its source.**

"**sasuke, sakura come with me" ordered kakashi and rushed to the chakra source,**

**sasuke smirked thinking it was someone powerful he could defeat and take his power (an: take his power? Everyone says it wat is there a STEAL POWER JUTSU or something like that)  
**

**sakura did the only thing a fangirl did, shit her pants and pass out, kakashi sighed as he lifted sakura and rushed to his doom…**

**when every shinobi got their they saw something what made their blood run cold…**

**Naruto laughing like a maniac as the seal glowed and his body was shattering the last words they heard naruto yell was "LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!!!" all shinobi rushed to their battle stations but the stupid gay faggot AKA sasgay just rushed saying "dobe give me your power!!", but when he reached Naruto.**

**Naruto exploded every shinobi was vaporized instantly leave a fully restored kyuubi no kitsune to the world.**

**He rolled his eyes at the scared villagers "DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE DOOMED; WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOU ALL ABUSED A BOY CALLED UZUMAKI NARUTO YOUR FOOLISHNESS AND AROGANCE IS THE PRICE FOR YOUR DEATH WHICH THE GODS ONLY WISH TO ENCOURAGE NOW AFTER WHAT THEY SAW TO THE POOR LAD NOW PREPARE TO DIE" roared the giant fox and started the massacre known as "the price of foolishness" since there were no ninja to defend the city besides the two of the remaining sanin but kyuubi spared them, iruka , the ichuraku family, and konohamaru and hinata of the konoha 12 but the rest…**

**Well they died, painfully I might add because kyuubi didn't kill them no he didn't**

**He ripped open a portal for the daedra of oblivion to come out the ones not in mehunes dagon's control they were under the lordship of lord sherogath the daedric prince of madness, the king of the never there. And sherogath led the attack on the village, gods weren't only limited to the viewing of naruto's life ALL beings of massive power could view it, soon portals began opening up all over the village where the villagers tried to run but there was a group of gods or monsters or demons, etc there to kill the selfish bastards.**

**(2 hours later)**

**the village was wiped from the earth princess yukie could even smell the gore and the gore itself smelt like the most terrible odors in existence all put together, and to be blank they only smelt it for a second, because even though it was a second it was strong enough for everyone who smelt it to vomit uncontrollably.**

**Their souls however… we will have to wait for Naruto to fall asleep to find out what happens in their hellish after life.**

**(Back 1 hour later with Naruto and markus)**

**It was hell for Naruto and markus and baraus in the last hour they were assaulted so many times that the second in command died…and now the emperor**

"**I failed, cyrodiil as a whole failed but we gained some valuable information, the last heir to the amulet your holding Naruto, give me your map; I'll mark the place of weyion priory but you must go through the sewers and thank you for grabbing my comrades swords, they will be put in a shrine to dedicate their sacrifice" baraus received markus' map and It was marked with the location baraus got the swords of his fallen brethren and Naruto handed markus the steel short sword, after all Naruto has a neat claymore now.**

**They went through the last few doors while been attacked by a few rats and goblins, baraus gave them a key to the sewer doors it fitted and they went through.**

**(Out side the sewers)**

"**ok Naruto before we go we have to go to the hotel me and my sister were staying I had my equipment and our family's ancestral cutlass, my sister was unconscious so the guards must of taken her to the hotel, lets get a move on" said markus**

**So while they were walking Naruto was taking In the sights of the place, it was a beautiful landscape and before he knew it he was outside a hotel called the tiber septim hotel.**

"**Here we are Naruto now before we leave I'll get you some clothes" markus said.**

**When they entered it was a nice spacious foyer they saw Jena and walked up to her.**

"**Hi Jena" markus said causally, Jena turned around and saw her brother "markus? Didn't you get sent to the prison?"**

"**Well I did and this blonde guy he's gonna travel with us you see the uriel septim entrusted us with a task and you are helping." Markus said.**

"**Blonde guy?" she looked at markus funny but then he pointed to the man next to him and then she got hearts in her eyes, he was so hot.**

**Indeed Naruto was because when he receded back into human form his body was permanently changed he eyes were pure black with golden slits in the middle his hair had black streaks and he is now as tall as markus which is about 6'9 and he's only wearing the pants that the prison issues **

**Markus sweatdropped and then cleared his throat "yeah but we need access to our armor and weapons and they gave it to the counts son as a gift of **_**forgiveness"**_

"**Oh right well this way"**

**(The hotel room)**

**markus was now decked out in his backup amour (an: I do it to as well just incase I run out of my repair hammers) it was daedric to be more precise fully decked out in the 1337 gear specially design for the 1337 ub3r haX0r5 that is the daedra.**

**Naruto was just in brown linens no pants or shirt much to Jena's excitement**

"**Naruto before we go to weyion priory we have to take you to the blacksmith what fashioned my armor he can make anything and make it specially for you so after you get some sleep we'll move out" markus said**

**(Naruto's dreamscape)**

**Realm of the gods**

**Naruto appeared in a place covered in clouds he was standing next to a man in a suit of oddly shaped armor and his parents and at the top was chrono's keeper of time**

**And below him in other tables are all these other gods and goddess'.**

**And finally below him is the villages of konoha, all having to stand while been whipped by sheogorath and his dark seducers, the golden saints are just beating up any dumbass villager who tries to peak or grope them.**

**Finally when everyone was settled down chrono's keeper of time began.**

"**When you all said that the gods thought your actions where justifiable for the treatment of uzumaki Naruto son of the god Akatosh the great and goddess Dibella the peaceful and beautiful goddess of love you were wrong we have enough dirt on ALL of you to totally wipe your souls from the plane of existence; now how do you plead."**

**One motherfucker tried to be even more of a mother fucker by saying "so what the demon deserved it."**

**That mother fucker's village not to take the gods for weaklings when Dibella walked up to the man kneed him in the balls and cut his head off with a scythe.**

"**Never call my son a demon because if you do you pathetic mortals…I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" she screamed. Most men fell in line but sasgay decided to piss the goddess off completely.**

"**Come on now you whore you think you can boss me an uchia ha! Don't make me laugh by the time I'm through with you; you will be begging me to fuck you like the whore you are" sasgay said, talk about bad choice of words. Not only did sasgay piss off all the gods, the goddess' all pulled out their weapons and charged at that prick.**

**But sasgay thought he could beat them he slipped into the traditional stance for copy cat assholes and tried to activate his sharingan, only… it was gone**

"**You stupid whores this is a jutsu isn't it give me back my sharingan or face the consequences!"**

**Like I said before that fag has some bad words in his choice he barely dodged a strike from a goddess only to be held down by sherogorath grinning ear to ear and said in a cheery Scottish accent " just hold still and it'll be quick but if you struggle and try to break free I'll pluck out your eyes and feed them to my fish"**

**Dibella grabbed hold of his neck in a stranglehold while a goddess cut off his lower torso and threw it a long distance sasgay screamed in pain but because of the choke hold it was a strangled gurgle.**

**His arms were ripped off by two twin looking goddess' they looked at each other and smiled sadistically, Dibella ripped out sasgay's intestines and was hanging him on a galley was literally choking on his crap factory, and when he was an inch from been wiped out from existence Dibella stopped the torture and whispered into his ear " I won't kill you I think my son deserves the honor of destroying your measly; pathetic existence" and then signaled Naruto to come over.**

**Naruto complied and a looooooong table appeared with lots of weapons all designed just to kill the gay dumb arse; Naruto was there for around 10 minutes deciding on a weapon what will drag it out; he decided on a way to kill him and a few weapons and armor to bring back home at the same time since their was an armory right next to it; he chose a daedric dai and normal katana a daedric cutlass; hidden blades on this armor piece made for assassinations (an: naruto's new armor I'll have a link posted but imagine the assassins creed armor but it can change color and theirs a face mask covering) a bunch of throwing knifes and this long curved dagger what was a beautiful ebony.**

**Naruto went to the near erased soul and glared at it for a long time but sasgay had to open his mouth one more time "Naruto please help me we are friends remember."**

**Naruto laughed coldly "friends… I have friends but they sure is hell aren't like you" he said before driving the dagger into his ribs, sasuke screamed in pain but Naruto wasn't done he was plucking the bones what guarded his heart; and when he was done they found something; strange…sasuke's heart was pure black not a glimmer of light or better yet the usually red tissue, Naruto sneered at this "figures the arrogant ass face has a black heart well sasuke end of the road goodbye…you better hope you live!" said Naruto before doing a backwards slash on sasgay's neck cutting off his head; the head rolled and the eyes started blinking; Naruto just crushed it with his foot.**

**(An: gore end!)**

**Naruto turned to the gods and nodded, some were green, some were normal they turned to the village and everyone was puking and the fangirls well… they committed mass suicide.**

"**the rest of you will be tortured by the immortal plains biggest most terrifying dungeon enjoy your new home you fat arrogant pigs" said Akatosh before the gods disappeared and Naruto as well as the man in armor… that's all the things the villagers and shinobi like saw before they were sent to the place what makes most highly equipped torture chambers look like cowards…**

**(Modern day cyrodiil)**

**Naruto awoke from the trial having been used to such things however he noticed something's different; he was wearing the armor he grabbed in the trial and the weapons he grabbed were there to on the wall.**

**Naruto headed down to the foyer where markus and Jena probably were. And as he thought they were and they gawked at his change in attire.**

"**Naruto how did you get that armor and the amulet and just everything!" exclaimed markus.**

**Naruto sighed "listen I won't repeat myself" as he got comfortable and jena and markus waited, "I am the son of Dibella and Akatosh with all the woodland creatures and some beasts I can communicate and I am all at peace with and this amulet is from my father Akatosh its so that it awakens my draconic powers this armor I received during a trial from where I came from. Konoha they treated me like something not deserving of any remote kindness one of the biggest banes of my existence insulted my mother and I executed him this armor I got when a door to an armory opened up in there these weapons besides the claymore I grabbed and I have a few hidden" said Naruto.**

**Markus and Jena gawked at the information they just received and the size of it, markus was the first to snap out of the trance; "well I guess we don't need to see the smith" as markus chuckled at his remark.**

**(1 hour later)**

"**Before we set off to weyion priory we must go to leyawin we have to gather some friends of ours for assistants for this job the emperor bestowed" said markus.**

"**We better go then" said Naruto**

**And so they set out for leyawin unknowingly knowing that it would lead them to the person they have to find and one they will be forced to **_**kill**_

**(Leyawin)**

**Steffan was pissed off about the failure of the imperial city and how his assassins failed to get the amulet of kings for lord camoran. He was currently studying outside when he felt a cold chill go down his spine and a ghastly voice come into his head.**

_**You will die tomorrow steffan of leyawin**_

**Chapter 2 finished**

**It took me a while to write it all down but I'm glad I got to the real part of the story**

**Oh yeah and its naruxharem**

**And also yeah he's technically a god. He just needs to awaken his powers**

**And he will get powers from other gods like talos and maybe chronos **

**Read and review no flames or I'll blow up the closest beer factory for you**

**Yeah I'll blow it up with pure awesome**


	3. female fKing fury

Avatar of the nine

Written by gate guardian of hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the elder scrolls series If I did I wouldn't write this

**(BEGIN STORY)**

**cyrodiil to Naruto was a fresh new feeling its air was clean and fresh there as nice breeze facing him and he had a pair of trustworthy companions and it was all up his alley on his road.**

**But an hour later though they were stopped by a bunch of highway men (AN: highwaymen target practice for your spells in oblivion) which would look menacing for normal travelers like merchants and such but when it comes to a party of highly trained warriors well, you get the picture**

**The leader of the bandits stepped up "give us your money for you die" demanded the leader.**

"**I'll handle it guys" Naruto regarded causally and started walking slowly to the bandit leader. Naruto though was starting to get progressively faster and faster and the last thing the bandit saw was Naruto running before Naruto himself leaped into the air drew out one of his hidden blades and stabbed the bandit in the neck, severing his skull from the rest of his the body.**

"**He killed the leader!"**

"**Kill the infidel"**

**were some of the cries before the remainder of the bandits; cheered and charged; Naruto with his enhanced godlike senses reflex's was well aware of the bumbling idiots charging so he channeled some of the amulets power to his mouth and throat and took a deep breath.**

**And blew out a white and golden flame what look absolutely beautiful to the people seeing it, it made the bandits stop and look on with awe at the flame, it was taking a dragon shape; unfortunately it came rushing at them and they didn't have time to react and when the flames collided with the bandits it became a murky brown color and quickly dispersed there was nothing but their shoes what were smoking left; not like they had any good items anyway.**

**Ololololololololololol**

**(Dusk) **

**After the vaporization of the bandits there wasn't much after and since this author is too lazy to make it so he can get off his ass to write 2 hours worth of meaningless conversation and arguments he skipped it to a place in time of more value (an: I didn't mean to write this I just blanked out thinking bout if I really did do 2 hours of meaningless convos)**

**And better concept towards the storyline, anyway they just reached leyawin and markus and jena went to their friends house and the rest of the party members.**

"**Markus are you really sure these guys can help with our quest?" asked naruto.**

"**Of course not these four are well trained they all have their bonus's for example there is a priest who is so devoted to healing that she can raised the dead" replied markus.**

"**If you say so"**

"**I say so"**

**and with the questions out of the way markus went to the knocked the door only for it to open and markus to fall down; the person who answered it was an orc and he busted out into a hearty laughter; " markus my friend even to this day you never cease to amaze me at your ability to start bowing to me whenever I open the door". The orc finished laughing.**

"**Brother who's at the door?" asked a feminine voice as a beautiful orcess walked to the door.**

**Lolololololololol**

**The orcess' name was called shaozoa gro-malak and she didn't only appeal to the orcish species; you see their mother was a nord, so technically she and her brother**

**Gofrolmak gro-malak, were half orc but they sported the basic things and orc had; ie: their racially abilities, giant liking to grab big weapons like war hammers and smash the shit outta everything that looks at them funny (an: funny cause we do to I mean you ever seen my friend David drunk? You need to get sedative to put the guy down) but she also inherited her mothers traits: strong magicka a resistance to frost her mother's kind nature and her mother's side inherent beauty you see she may have green skin;**

**But she's half orc and while her brother looks more like nord nature, she's curvy and voluptuous and tends to be very playful that's why she's attrtacted so many men to her, and her brothers daedric axe if the laid a hand on her, her face is more like a nord's than an orcs face.**

"**Jena is that you" asked shaozoa in surprise**

"**Yes and we've brought a friend and traveling companion" said jena pointing to naruto for effect**

**Shaozoa looked at naruto and thought **_**damn… tap that **_**as she stared at naruto**

**Naruto was feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the surprisingly hot orcess, when he saw the orcish man he though the same to the orcess but damn he was surprised.**

**Gofrolmak who just noticed naruto said "markus who is your friend come in come on" ushered gofro. (an: no fuckin way im spellin that name over and over sides gofro sounds kinda cool in an afro kind of way)**

**To naruto's astonishment the house was much bigger than on the outside showed it to be. It was roomy and it gave off a good vibe and it was something naruto could dig, anyone could Gofrolmak led them into a room for sitting; there was a roaring fire and two couches and some cozy chairs (an: im just gonna assume these are lazy bois so bite me) on two of the chairs there is a nord male shining an axe with a wet cloth and a female wood elf clad in glass armor shining two glass daggers what were shining already.**

**Naruto, markus and Jena were sitting together on a couch Jena was trying to snuggle up to naruto, who was absolutely oblivious to her advance while Gofrolmak and shaozoa were sitting on a two person couch.**

"**ok this is our friend visiting from the imperial city; methandell" points to the wood elf "and my childhood friend (an: I gave up on naming people so im just gonna call this guy my middle name) jimmy" said shaozoa pointing to jimmy (an: this is better)**

"**Hey"**

"**How'zit going" said the meth and Jim**

"**Feel free to walk around the city" said Gofrolmak**

**(1 hour later steffans pov)**

**steffan was desperate the killers of his assassins were here and he wasn't strong enough to beat him on his own so he sent a message pigeon to mankar camoran about his dilemma and in response he sent a group of elite mythic dawn agents to assist him in taking down the opposition; we currently are viewing him preparing for an ambush on the one what absolutely decimated all of the assassins he had under his command… naruto**

**(With naruto)**

**naruto was a little disturbed about all the attention he was receiving he let down his leather hood when he went in and then jena shaozoa and meth started sending him lustful looks so he decided to walk but as always…naruto attracted attention women of all races were sending him lustful looks or checking his ass one tried to grope him but naruto was gone before she could grab him; all the males were sending him one look what screamed **_lucky mother fucker_

**Naruto was currently scared shitless he wasn't afraid of any enemy but the fact a dust cloud of horny women trying to rape him caused him to run like a bat outta hell.**

**Naruto was running fast and he was headed for castle leyawin all of a sudden he was slammed into an invisible force field what showed it self as a watery substance that was harder than all metals combined.**

**30 robed figures jumped down and transformed into fighting form with one taking off his hood to reveal… steffan and boy did he looked pissed but you couldn't see it because even though its been two days since the emperors death he look even more like a fatass pig who should die and become bacon.**

"**So… you're the one who stopped my assassins from killing the emperor" said steffan.**

**The guards trying to breakthrough gasped; the count, countess, and steffan's sister**

**Were gob smacked about how he murdered the emperor indirectly.**

**Lolololololololololol**

**Alessia the counts daughter was furious about steffan; they usually made routine trips to the imperial city to see the emperor.**

**She thought as Uriel as a grandfather and Uriel thought of her as a grand daughter it ****really pissed her off**** that her pig brother killed him. She ran up to the barrier and charged up a SPARK fired it, hit the barrier dead on shattering a small part what gave her enough time to bust in and put her back , back to back to naruto's **

**Naruto was first to speak "and you are?"**

"**Alessia, Alessia caro Jr daughter to count leyawin and surrogate grand daughter to the emperor"**

**Naruto looked on in recognition and mumbled "well then your stuck with me killing your brother"**

**Alessia heard the mumble and replied "I have never really liked him when we visited he was always a jerk and abused the emperors kindness".**

"**Ahh well a word of advice for you when you fight these guys" naruto said**

"**And that is?"**

"**Keep your brother alive we are taking something important to the grand master of the blades" said naruto and jumped into a fray or one sided massacre (an: I mean you ever play the game? Those mythic dawn guys are flys that can't get away in time to live) and counter a sword strike by blocking it, hitting the man in the back of the head so he fell down than stabbed his katana through the mans spleen and ripped his sword to his heart, killing him instantly.**

**Alessia on the other hand was altering the brains functions so when she caused pain to the mythic dawn agents the pain would increase so dramatically that a prickle would feel like someone disemboweled you; after doing that to the agents she started throwing fireballs and sparks of electricity at her opponents frying their nerves and mixing both spells together to create balls of plasma and throwing them at the guards guarding steffan and to their astonishment the balls of plasma burned off their skin, melted their muscles ,and frying the skeletons to the point where it was black and char- grilled.**

**Naruto only two people but not nearly as disturbingly as Alessia, he guessed she really did take the emperors death to heart.**

**Alessia almost killed steffan though but naruto stopped her; before he could mumble a "thank you" naruto said "I'm pretty sure the grand-master of the blades would like to kill him personally" said naruto; Alessia lingered in naruto's stone cold glaze but couldn't defeat it.**

**She sighed in defeat as she let her choke hold drop on steffan; the leyawin guard captain beckoned the two fighters over to the count.**

"**Alessia… you were right I should of known steffan was up to know good, I'm sorry" said count caro then he instantly turned to steffan "I should of listen to your sister, now she's the heir and not you and another thing I'm taking your eyes and sending you to the blades fortress for execution guards… take this man away" said caro and walked off shortly after the guards took steffan.**

**(Later)**

**later that night at an inn were Alessia and naruto were drinking some ale meth jena, shaozoa, markus , Gofrolmak and Jim came in and sat down.**

**They sat in silence until jim spoke up "some day eh?, while we were walking here we heard that Alessia caro jr and a white leather hooded stranger stopped the man behind the emperor's assassination who was just happened to be steffan caro pretty interesting life you guys have".**

**Markus spoke up next "ok we convinced everyone but meth to come with us, she can't because her hands are currently tied"**

"**if your going on an adventure can I come I'm tired of been cooped up in the city and I want to explore the world" asked Alessia**

**markus contemplated it, there were few cons and a quite a few pros to her skills eventually he conceded and accepted Alessia, she was so happy jumped up and kissed naruto full on the lips, shaozoa meth and jena were pretty jealous.**

**(The next day)**

**the team was getting ready to leave, meth left a day before hand and said she'd try to come along soon once they were ready they went in the direction of weyion priory**

**Following the direction towards their fate…**

**(Oblivion)**

**mehrunes dagon was pissed off… why? Because one of the mythic dawn cult's lieutenants failed to acquire the amulet of kings and what's worse is that he was picked for the daedric lord's party and everyone knows he sucks at making parties.**

"**I will get you boy get you and become a god kukukukukuku" laughed mehrunes only to realize that the party was today and he hasn't made a plan, he turned around and saw scamps killing each other the resulting sound of 'fucking oblivion' was heard throughout the plane and every daedric lord including sherogorath was thinking '**_**the fuck he's smoking**_**'.**

_**End chapter**_

**Sorri I haven't updated but my computer got a virus I had to fix it then I went jacking off, oh yeah and lack of ideas**


	4. well snaughty wordt

Dear readers

I will be blunt

My computer is patchfucked….

So…

Progress will go slowly from now on but I aint

Abandoning jack shit I might be slow but u are gonna read my storys

When, also happy late new year and christmas


End file.
